


Rugrats: The Green Amongst the Reds

by Pokejedservo



Category: Rugrats
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their parents thought that it might be a good idea to bring Chuckie over to visit the Pre-school that Angelica and Susie go to. He gets along with the folks there but then something goes wrong. Then Chuckie gets himself into some trouble here but why? You'll just have to read to find out. Oh yeah it features some hinted at CA and homages to past original Rugrats episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugrats: The Green Amongst the Reds

(It was a nice little spring morning over at the Drew Pickles residence while Tommy, Dyl, Chuckie and Kimi are there for the morning. Chaz, Didi and Charlotte are the table having a bit of a discussion here.)

Chaz: Chuckie has been awfully shy even more so than usual whenever I leave him at the Day Care lately. I wonder why…

Didi: Chuckie never has been the most social of children however it is still a problem to be concerned of indeed. After all aside from Tommy, Dyl, Kimmi and the Deville twins he normally doesn’t play with younger children all that much.

Charlotte: Well I for one think that this is easy to solve, let Chuckie at least visit the Pre-School Angelica goes to.

Didi: I dunno Charlotte, one of Dr. LipSchitz’s warnings is that getting children to interact with older children can cause nothing but problems and overall emotional insecurity. I mean if he can’t feel secure with Day Care children what makes you think that Pre-Schoolers would be any different?

Charlotte: If anything it probably would be for the better. I mean Day Cares are usually for Babies still in diapers and we all know that no longer applies to Chuckie. He may not be able to talk to adults as much as them but he’d probably be able to relate more to other toddlers than little babies.

Didi: Wow Charlotte I’m impressed…

Chaz: Indeed in fact it reminds me of one of the other lessons taught by Dr. LipSchitz is that regardless of how different Children maybe to Adults they still have the human trait about being the most comfortable around people about their own age. All an all its really basic human nature but still that was an amazing insight there Charlotte.

Charlotte: Ah no problem I mean I’ve been with you two so much some of its probably rubbing off on me. Besides I remember when I got Tommy over there with Angelica they got along great there. I mean if a baby can get along there then it would make all the more sense to have Chuckie pay a visit there too.

Chaz: Then its settled then Chuckie will make his visit today.

Charlotte: Indeed besides he has 2 very good friends over there and one of them namely my sweet little Angelica. In fact ol’ Angelica! Sweetie, mommy wants to ask you something…

Angelica: Yes mommy?

Charlotte: Mommy is going to let Chuckie visit the Pre-School you go too would you and Susie be ever so kind to help them while he is there?

Angelica: Of course mommy I always did find Chuckie to be one of my favorite toys…

Chaz, Charlotte and Didi: Huh?

Angelica (slightly panicky with a bit of a blush): Eh I mean I’m sure I can find him the best toys to play with of course Mommy…

Charlotte: Splendid well then let us see if this plan will work since its now about time to get them ready to go…

(They get themselves ready to go and head out, their first stop was at Angelica’s pre-school but to Tommy & Kimi’s surprise Chuckie went out of the car with them. And at that time Kimmi began to look and feel a bit concerned over the matter at hand here.)

Kimmi: Tommy?

Tommy: Yes Kimmi?

Kimmi: Why did Chuckie leave the car with Angelica? I thought he goes to DayCare with me?

Tommy: I think he just wants to visit there Kimmi, I mean I was invited there before too…

Kimmi: Hmmm…I wonder why?

Tommy: Angelica probably wanted him to go so she won’t have to share with her Cynthia doll…

Kimmi: Oh I see, so you think Angelica is going to do something mean again?

Tommy: Actually that might not be it at all Kimmi, when I was there she really wasn’t all that mean at all…

Kimmi: Really? Wow this is weird…

Tommy: Yeah…

(As Chuckie and Angelica are now inside her classroom. The teacher there introduces him to the rest of the class. Now did he get a warm welcome you might ask? Well the guys for the most part were apathetic now the girls on the other hand…)

Chuckie: Ehhh…. Hello

Girl A: Wow this one is actually rather cute…

Girl B: Yeah let’s see if this one is cuddly as well…

Girl C: I wanna rub his fuzzy head…

Angelica (while holding onto Chuckie): Hey back off! Get back you… (She then realizes what she is doing then she lets go of him) I mean let’s not crowd around him too much, he gets kind of shy after all…

(Angelica walks away from them while Harold is nearby watching this. He looks rather well to put it nicely “concerned” about what is already going on here. Meanwhile while the girls gather around Chuckie, Angelica walks away until…)

Susie: Hello Angelica, and even though I like seeing Chuckie here any reason you got him here?

Angelica: *sigh* Well for your information Carmichael, this was all my mommy’s idea.

Susie: Really? Why is that…

Angelica: You got me, I heard her saying something about Finster there being too shy at day-care…

Susie: That is strange…

Angelica: No kidding…

(A little while later we see Chuckie continuing on talking with the girls.)

Girls: Wow…

Chuckie: Yep I’ve known so many good things and bad in my life, but there is one good thing I lost before that was special to me.

Girl A: Really? Who?

Girl B: Yeah who?

Chuckie: Let me tell you of a woman by the name of Bullina.

(Meanwhile Angelica was nearby and as she overheard that she hid herself nearby looking a bit worried.)

Girl A: Whom is this Bullina?

Chuckie: She is a special girl, a very special girl. Oh sure I’ve talked about girls I liked beforehand but still she was one of a kind…

Angelica (thinking): Oh no he STILL remembers that little stunt I pulled!

Girl C: Wow, tell us more…

Chuckie: She was with Angelica for a while some time ago, she was the nicest most caring person I ever meet. She may seem like a normal girl to you all but to me she was like the most bootyful angel I ever been with…

Girl A: Wow… what happened then?

Chuckie: She… *sniff* went away… I was told she had to go back since she came from somewhere far away. And I mess her ever so much, but I know that when I grow up I want to marry her… I hopes that some day I will, someday I will see here again…

Girl B: Gee I never knew a boy can be so sweet…

Angelica (thinking while blushing): Yeah… neither did I…

Girl C: Well Chuckie I’m sure that one day you’ll get to get together again with Bullina soon..

(The girls nod in agreement…)

Chuckie: Thank you all kindly… things like this are why I go on in this crazy world of ours… we all need our reasons to keep on going, that's just what makes us people in this world… Good thing I still have my friends like Tommy, Phil & Lil, Susie and even Angelica with me while I still wait…

(The girls smile while nearby Harold tries to approach Angelica.)

Harold: Angelica?

Angelica: WHAT?! I mean… what?

Harold: What are you doing here?

Angelica: None of your business Harold!

Harold: Really? Then tell me, who IS this guy then?

Angelica: Him? Oh he is just… an old friend of mine ever since I was really little…

Harold: Really?

Angelica: YES! Now leave me be! Okay?

Harold: Hmmm…. Okay…

(They both walk away in separate paths but then Harold is now in thought.)

Harold: This makes no sense this Chuckie guy here keeps talking about all sorts of things here. Angelica says he is only just an old friend of hers. But yet she is getting so nervous and red in the face over him. Especially after when he was talking about this “Bullina” girl that he seems to be a lot more interested it. Why is that? Something stinky is going on here and I tend to find out!

(He walks over to Chuckie greeting him.)

Harold: Hello

Chuckie: Oh hi who are you?

Harold: I’m Harold, I’m Angelica’s loyal follower I’m sure she has told so much about me…

Chuckie: No not really…

Harold: Anything? At all?

Chuckie, I’m sorry but no…

Harold: Well…. Okay then she seems to know you huh?

Chuckie: Oh yeah I’ve known her since we were little babies, we’ve had… our ups and downs but we are still good friends…

Harold: Uh huh and tell me who is this Bullina girl you were talking about?

Chuckie: Oh she is a very nice girl I met a while back, she was really pretty and really nice. I’d so want to see her again…

Harold: Okay then what do you feel about Angelica?

Chuckie (looking a bit bewildered): Like I said before we’ve had our problems before but still has been a good friend of mine over time…

Harold: Okay then…

Chuckie (while yawning): Man all that talking with those girls is making me sleepy. I know I’m not a baby anymore but I could still use a nap every now & then.

Harold: Understood my good man we all have had times that we’re getting a little tired. And say, I think I found a good place in where you can take a nap…

Chuckie: Really? Wow thanks but I don’t have a bankey with me…

Harold: Its alright you can borrow my poncho, its pretty big enough for you.

Chuckie: Thank you Harold this is really nice of you…

Harold: Ah think nothing of it after all any friend of Angelica is a friend of mine.

(Chuckie lies down on that certain spot in the corner covering himself up with Harold’s Poncho. Chuckie quickly falls fast asleep while Harold snatches his glasses, grabs a few markers then runs off into the bathroom. Meanwhile Susie is nearby watching and finds this rather suspicious. However she walks away pondering about it. Will Susie have a reason to find this rather mysterious? Well just you wait and see while Harold is still inside the little bathroom there…)

Harold: This Chuckie guy looks like one of the biggest liars I ever saw. No boy could ever get friendly with so many girls, so I might as well expose him as the liar he is. Heh heh heh heh…. (He shakes his hair up making it look messy and puts Chuckie’s glasses on himself. Lucky for him he was wearing clothes with colors similar to his on this day but he uses the markers to draw in the little Saturn and the like on his shirt. Throws the markers away nearby and heads out.)

(Moments later Susie bumps into a certain someone)

Harold (dressed as Chuckie and is now trying to sound like him too): Hey! Watch where you’re going!

Susie: Chuckie?

Harold: That's my name don’t wear it out!

Susie: You feeling okay?

Harold: Well duh of course I am!

Susie: Really? You had an awfully short nap…

Harold: I woke up earlier so what?

Susie: Ok then tell me, why did you get bigger all of a sudden?

Harold: I’m… still a growing boy…

Susie: And why does that little planet on your shirt look so weird?

Harold: What's with all these questions?! Look I gotta go potty!

(He walks off back into the bathroom even though a bit disoriented, while she walks away finding this even more suspicious, she ponders about this some more. Meanwhile a little while later, Susie is at a table thinking about this some more, until Angelica comes in and sits down nearby looking awfully sullen.)

Susie: Hey Angelica what's up with you? 

Angelica: Heh its Finster back there in the corner…

Susie: The corner? Why?

Angelica: The girls of our class told me that Chuckie was starting to say all sorts of mean things about them then he started saying all sorts of mean stuff about me and the like as well. All of the bragging he did about himself got him in trouble with the teacher so he is now in the corner. Heh serves him right…

Susie: You and I know that Chuckie would never do things like that.

Angelica: Don’t be so sure apparently all the attention he was getting spoiled him rotten…

Susie: Good thing we don’t know anyone like that.

Angelica: I know, that's the problem with boys gives them a lot more attention and they’ll think they run the place. Makes me sick about it… Ooohhh if he thinks he is in trouble now just WAIT until we get out of here! Grrr….

Harold: Hello Angelica, say what's wrong?

Angelica: What? Oh nothing Harold, it’s just that I never knew that Chuckie could ever be like that. I mean I thought I knew him well.

Harold: You can be surprised how some certain people can be, but at least you’ll have the always trustworthy and reliable Harold here by your side.

Angelica (with a little bit of a smile): Thanks Harold…

Susie: Say ol’ Trustworthy one why is your shirt so wet?

Harold: What this? Ah you know how those water fountains can be, one little push of the button and who knows how much water squirts at you.

Susie (in a rather skeptical tone): Uh-huh… (Now in a more normal tone) Well Angelica I’ll be going to the teacher for something and I want you to come with me okay?

Angelica (looking a little confused): Uh sure… okay…

Susie: You too Harold…

Harold: Uhhhh… okay…

(The trio arrives to the Teacher, Susie asks their teacher to bring the class here. And the reason why shall be clear in a moment.)

Chuckie: Susie help me! I didn’t do it! Ya gotta believe me!

Susie: Oh I believe you Chuckie, in fact I KNOW that you didn’t do that… Say Angelica did you actually SEE Chuckie say all those mean things did you?

Angelica: Actually… no I didn’t but when they told the teacher about it they ran over to me telling me all about it.

The Girls: Yeah we saw him saying all those mean things then we ran off to tell the teacher…

Susie: I see and Chuckie where were you this whole time?

Chuckie: I was taking a nap the whole time! Harold you helped me find that spot to take a nap on!

Harold: I admit I did but that's as far as it goes when it comes to getting involved here. Granted when they asked me where we went to I just simply told them. I can tell you now that I had no idea that he would end up being such a troublemaker.

Susie: Really, I have a feeling that something is missing…

Harold: It’s quite a simple case really…

Susie: And yet they hardly ever go that simple and this one is no exception…

Harold: How so?

Susie: Tell me did you remember seeing Chuckie like this? (She points at Chuckie himself) Or like this? (She ruffles up Harold’s hair and puts Chuckie’s glasses on him.)

(The girls gasp)

Harold: That doesn’t mean anything! I mean so what if we both have red hair it doesn’t prove anything!

Susie: Don’t be so sure of yourself here I mean what's that on your shirt? (She points at a little yellow splotch on his shirt with a red line.)

Harold: Oh this? Just a simple little stain I got from arts and crafts…

Susie: That so? Well then… (she shows those few markers in her hands) I found this nearby and I’d thought I show you all a little something here. You see Chuckie here right? And you see the little planet here on his shirt right? Well then (she draws a picture of Saturn albeit rather crudely) when you saw Chuckie acting mean did he look at all like this?

Girls: Yeah! Sort of…

Susie: Then tell me Harold does THIS look familiar to you?

Harold: Well I guess they sorta look alike but as you can see here my little mess here doesn’t look like that all that much. I mean the only thing that this and my little stain here have in common are the same colors and that's about it really…

Susie (she now grabs a part of his shirt): Hmmm… I see its still wet…

Harold: Yeah and like I told you before it was from the water fountain!

Susie: Ok then, Question… (she points over to a little boy about to drink from the water fountain) why is it working just fine for him?

(They looked shocked)

Harold: AH! Ehhh… I meant… uhhh… (Thinking) I am never going to wear a blue shirt again! Ah man what am I going to do?! (Now back to talking) Uhhhh…. (Now he starts to smile) Hey you!

Little boy: Yeah?

Harold: Have you been around that fountain lately?

Little boy: Yeah I usually play nearby here why do you ask?

Harold: Simple, have you seen me really anywhere nearby that fountain?

Little boy: Ummmm… no I can’t say I have…

Harold: HA! If I wasn’t near the fountain how can I try to wash this off?

Susie: Simple anyone seen him come out of the bathroom lately? I know I have…

(Some of them nodded their heads in agreement and of course now Harold is back to being REALLY nervous again.)

Susie: I see and yet there is something else I’m wondering about. Tell me why were you the only one whom really knew were Chuckie was? Why were your poncho and bookbag so nearby him when he woke up? And where were you while this was going on?

Harold: Just…just…what are you trying to say?

Angelica: Yeah Susie what ARE you trying to say?

Susie: Easy its just that HAROLD here was the one causing all this trouble!

Harold: WHAT?! YOU’RE CRAZY! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT! I MEAN WHY?!

Susie: Oh I dunno… You seem to be the only boy here who seems to mind that Chuckie was getting so much attention here. So you thought that maybe if you dress yourself up to look like him and say some rather naughty words you’ll get HIM in trouble in no time. I saw you make all too many trips to the bathroom, and tell me did anyone saw Chuckie walk into the bathroom looking a little dizzy?

(A few of the kids nodded their heads.)

Susie: And tell me how can he be walking there if he was found supposedly taking a nap? And would he be so dizzy by just simply walking? Face it Harold you tricked them and Angelica that you were Chuckie this whole time, were you?

Angelica (while angrily gritting her teeth): Grrrrrr….. HAROLD!

Harold: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! (He runs off cowering right behind Chuckie)

Susie: It’s a simple case of framing here. I could’ve told you out sooner but I figured I waited until the time was right. I mean neither Chuckie nor Angelica really saw you and I actually got a good look at your lame disguise. Apparently you got them too sad to really take a good look at you. The others here might not have looked at this too much but I have. This has got to be one of the most old-fashioned tricks in the book and I just solved this case and you know it!

Harold: Alright! Alright! I DID IT! THERE, HAPPY?! I’M SORRY!

Susie: Hold that thought, I’ll be right back…

(A few moments later)

Susie: Since now that even the teacher knows that Harold was the one who really did it. I asked if we can talk a little bit about our personal problems by ourselves outside in the playground for a little bit before Harold sits at the Corner for the rest of the day. And the teacher was okay with that, so lets go you three…

(Seconds later they are now outside in the playground.)

Angelica: Okay Harold WHY were you dressing up like him and making us look bad?!

Harold: Because he is a big liar that's why!

Angelica: LIAR?! Chuckie couldn’t tell a lie well even if his life depended on it! What makes you even think he’d do that?!

Harold: Oh c’mon what boy ever really gets friendly with so many girls?!

Angelica (with a bit of a sheepish smile): Uhhh… well… that's actually really true…

Harold: HOW?!

Susie (with the same kind of smile): Oh you can be surprised Harold, you can be surprised…

Angelica: Yeah and it doesn’t give you the right to dress up like him tell the other kids that their a bunch of sugar-happy dummies. AND tell them that I snore and lick my kitty at night! And that I wanted to get married to my cool teen Cynthia doll! I mean do you have any idea how lucky he is that I didn’t smash him on sight?!

Chuckie: Now Angelica I’m sure we can go through this nicely…

Angelica: Oh yeah and he also said that the real reason why Bullina is gone is that she was really an ugly bug that you smooshed into a stinky mess of goo…

Chuckie: WHAT?!

(A now surprisingly enraged Chuckie is about to attack Harold while Susie and Angelica try to hold him back.)

Chuckie: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I’LL SMOOSH THAT UGLY BUG INTO SOME STINKY GOO!

Susie: Stop it Chuckie this isn’t the right time!

Angelica: Yeah I’M the one whose suppose to be scary to him right now! (She quickly has an idea and is now smiling) Actually Chuckie I got a better plan…

Chuckie, Harold and Susie: You do?

Angelica: Yeah this whole thing started because Harold here was getting jealous at Chuckie huh? Well then Harold let me tell you now that Chuckie and I here go way back so if anything goes wrong again I can give you a reason to be even MORE jealous if you know what I mean. (And now she has placed her hair back while playing scratching under his chin while speaking in a really cutesy voice) Isn’t that right Chuckie?

Chuckie (red-faced and enjoying this very much): Ooooohhhhhh yeah…

(Harold looks shocked while twitching his right eye as Susie is seen smirking at her while she does this. At first Angelica is smiling deviously while she plays around with Chuckie here. Of course in a few seconds she snaps out of it and…)

Angelica: Well yes anyways as I was saying here, I wouldn’t do something like this again if I were you. Cause you might end up with even more problems than just being at the corner for a while now okay?

Harold: Uhhh… okay…

Chuckie: By the way Susie thanks for helping me…

Angelica: Yeah thanks…

Susie: Ah its nothing, been a while since the last time I did any sort of detective work. I was hoping that I didn’t get rusty…

Chuckie: Rusty? Oh not at all in fact you were getting better at it.

Angelica: Ah yeah even I will admit to that.

Susie: Thanks, now lets go back in…

(They all go back inside and after Harold’s punishment has been settled then we see Chuckie surrounded by the girls but with Angelica nearby this time.)

Girls: We’re really sorry that we thought you were being mean…

Chuckie: Its okay we all make mistakes.

One of the girls there: By the way Angelica, before all this happened Chuckie was telling us about a really special girl named Ballina. We told him that he might see her again, what do you think?

Angelica: Well I… I dunno (she then looks at Chuckie then smiles) But now that you mention it the chances are getting a lot better…. Excuse me but would you all mind if I be with him by myself for a bit please? I wanted to ask him something…

(They smiled and nodded and they walked away…)

Chuckie: Okay Angelica what did you want to ask me?

Angelica: All those really nice things you said about Ballina, are they… really true?

Chuckie: Oh yeah every last one of them… Okay then Angelica did you really mean that the chances are getting better for Ballina to come back?

Angelica: Uh-huh, I might even help getting that to happen in the future…

Chuckie: You’d do that… for me?

Angelica: Ah sure what are friends for?

Chuckie (while hugging her): Thank you! Thank you!

Angelica: Uhh… easy there Chuckie, I mean you wanna save your strength when you do get to see her right?

Chuckie: Oh your right, ok then…

Angelica: Okay then Chuckie wanna go do some finger-painting with me?

Chuckie: Sure

(Susie is nearby watching those two and smiling, meanwhile Harold is over at the corner sitting there. You might be assuming that he is either quite sad or angry but he is actually quite confused. I mean why did Angelica and especially Susie go so far to protect Chuckie? Why was Angelica blushing when she heard Chuckie talking about Bellina earlier? And frankly just whom IS this oft-mentioned girl anyways? Needless to say this day has been nothing but a headache to him even without the punishments he’ll be getting when he gets back him. Will he ever truly figure this out? Who knows my fellow fanfic readers, who knows…)


End file.
